library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Apothecary Guild
Apothecary Guild 'is the guild specializing in forging of pills, these pills can be used since recovering the vitality of a normal person to save a life of a specialist multilado, they can also be used to overcome bottlenecks in the cultivation, so it is of great importance for the cultivation, so it is highly needed and respected by the experts. The forge of pills depends very much on the herbs, so the relationship between Herbalists and 'Apothecaries is important. The market for pills has a continuous flow like those of daily necessities, or even surpasses that of food and water in the lives of Apothecaries, so Apothecary is the occupation that occupies the second place in the acquisition of money and resources. Become an Apothecary First it is necessary to be apprentice apothecary, to become apprentice apothecary is necessary to do 3 exams, the first is necessary to have knowledge about the occupation, theories, history, and other things; in the second one must prove to have a complete knowledge about low level herbs (knowledge only of the herbs present in the evaluation, in fact); and lastly to have a cultivation in the Fighter 3-Dan, Zhenqi Realm. Pill Forging Initially it is necessary to cultivate being in the cutting zone, so there are two paths, regardless of the city where it will be made, to become a 1-star Apothecary, where the conventional Pill Forging method requires the operator to forge a platelet- 1, with an apothecary 2-stars or more effected, as a witness and security. It follows the same rule for the next ranks, it is necessary to forge a piles with the same value in degree that the value of stars of the rank that is trying to reach, along with a apothecary with a higher level, this rule persists until the test to be make a 9-star apothecary, where it is necessary to forge a grade-9 pilula, along with ten 9-star apothecaries as witness and security. Pill Debate Ranks and Requirements History Was born Works Also known as Alchemist, is the occupation of those specialized in concocting pills and elixirs. Pills are classified based on grade (grade-1, grade-2…) with each grade corresponding to the star of the apothecary (i.e. A 1-star apothecary can forge a grade-1 pill, a 2-star can forge a grade-2 pill) Pills can be split into four different levels of quality depending on their efficacy (which is reflected through their appearance): * Formation * Satiation * Perfection * Inscribed Pill All pills, except for Inscribed Pill, possesses pill poison. It will accumulate in one’s body, blocking one’s meridians and acupoints, making it difficult for one to advance his cultivation. Can be solved. Also, the overconsumption of pills results in reliance on pills. One will lose confidence in his own skills to break through with his own strength, resulting in his mindset becoming his bottleneck. Known Locations and Renowned Masters Conferred Kingdom Xuanyuan Kingdom Tier 1 Kingdom Tianwu Kingdom Unordered Kingdom Tianxuan Kingdom * Ouyang Cheng - Master Hall, 1-Star intermediate-stage Apothecary Navigation Category:Occupations Category:Apothecary Guild Category:Apothecary Category:Master Teacher Continent Category:Location